The Arabian Knight
by Little Pansy Gal
Summary: What really goes on between the Sailor Scouts and the GBoys?...mainly for Quatre+Mina Lovers, but other characters mentioned tons...


The Arabian Knight  
  
For starters I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or any of their characters. yet. This is my first Fanfic and I will try to update ASAP. O.K. I don't own 'it was u' or any of these songs in this story. (But if you steal the story line I'll, I'll.never mind.) PS Don't sue me as my parents stole all the money out of my money box before I could spend it.Please R+R.  
  
Ages:  
  
Raye, Amy 17  
  
Lita, Serena, Mina 18  
  
Quatre, Duo, Wufei 19  
  
Trowa, Heero 21  
  
~*~ The Perfect Day ~*~  
  
'Sun, Surf, Sand- It's the perfect day for the beach' squealed Lita as they started to set up our beach umbrellas and lay down their towels. Amy and I are going swimming O.K.? called Serena, puffed out by the time she'd finished saying it. 'O.K!' replied Raye Mina lay down on her towel to sunbake. Just as she lied down Lita showed Mina her swimsuit. It wasn't as good as Mina's because it was recently Mina's birthday so she had a new, sexy 'top- of-the-line' blue bikini. 'Nice try Lita, even I could do better than that!' said Raye as she pulled one the fold-out chairs After a while Mina gave up sunbaking and decided to sit on one of the chairs and watch Serena and Amy have a sand fight. She was just about to stand up and join the fun when all of a sudden a beach ball flew past her narrowly missing her head. She picked it up. A charming boy, about 16, with dark blue board shorts and a light blue stripe down the side ran up to her. He looked at Mina with his blue eyes when she noticed his blonde hair. He's ssooooooo cute! Mina thought to herself. 'Sorry did it hit you or anything?' asked the boy 'No' was all Mina could say 'By the way, what's your name?' he questioned 'It's Mina and what is yours?' said Mina 'Oh it's Quatre' Quatre answered 'I love your name' said Mina, blushing. While Mina was in her fantasy land the other girls had noticed the boy and popped out from behind Mina. 'Hey can we play?' asked Raye 'I'll see. Wait a sec.' He said as he ran off. 'Hey Mina did you see that? He is soooo cute!' squealed Lita 'That's what I thought now bugger off I saw him first. You've got Ken' replied Mina Damn thought Lita. 'Don't swear!' said Erin strictly Mina backhanded Lita across the face. 'How does she know that?' said the extremely annoyed Lita 'Hey guys!' Quatre said running up to his other five friends. 'What took you so long' asked the Asian boy with short, black hair who's name happened to be Wufei. 'Wait. Don't tell me you found some hot looking chicks who reckon your cute so they want to play volleyball with us.' said the boy with long hair pulled into a braid, Duo, feeling proud of himself. 'How did you know?' queried Quatre, blushing. 'Don't worry. Tell them we said yes' Heero butted in. 'O.K. Duo do you want to come with me?' asked Quatre. 'Sure, Q-man' Duo giggled 'Don't call me that' said Quatre. Quatre and Dou ran over to the girls. 'Hey this is my friend, Duo' said Quatre. Hi was all that he said as he realised how beautiful we were. They took the girls over to the net were everyone else was and introduced each other. 'As you already know, I'm Duo and this is Quatre.' explained Duo 'This is Heero, Wufei and Trowa.' said Quatre 'O.K., hi I'm Mina and this are my friends; Serena, Raye, Lita and Amy. 'Right.' said Duo Her thoughts were interrupted by Heero. 'Let's just get on with the game' It was mixed teams. On one team there was Mina, Amy, Quatre, Duo and Heero. On the other team was.well.everyone else which included Trowa, Wufei, Raye, Serena and Lita. We took sides and the game began. When points were scored everyone 'high fived' each other. At the end of the game. 'How about let's all go for a dip?' asked Quatre We all agreed and raced to the water and dived in. Quatre swam over to Mina. 'Hey, Mina you played a pretty good game.' said Quatre 'Oh, come on, you did pretty good too' blushed Mina 'I need to ask you something' he said.  
  
'Look at the lovebirds over there' giggled Raye 'Hey, Raye what did Wufei ask you anyway?' asked Serena 'Nothing, actually' admitted Raye ( we all know she's lying.) 'Oh, well' answered Serena as they joined the water fight that Duo started with Amy.  
  
.'What?' asked Mina 'Do you want to come to my place tomorrow for dinner at about six?.Oh, I'll pick you up too.' blushed Quatre Mina was shocked.(who wouldn't be.?) 'Sure' she answered.  
  
After they all left the water, and Duo finally lost the water fight, we all packed up our stuff and put clothes on over the top of our swimmers. Mina and Quatre exchanged addresses, phone numbers and emails. The girls waved 'goodbye' to the guys who had piled into the car and after the left they walked home.  
  
'Hey Quatre, what's with all the 'lovey-dovey stuff?' Duo asked while giving Quatre a soft punch. 'Cut it out Duo, she is sweet.' replied Trowa 'Yeah Duo, get off my case!' Quatre said sarcastically 'But Duo all you can't blame him, all you got from Amy was a water fight.' said Wufei finally joining the conversation. (Heero couldn't really say much because he was driving) Strangely enough the same kind of conversation was going on between the girls. 'Mina, I think Quatre likes you!!' squeaked Raye 'Shut up!' Mina said, even though she was laughing. 'Stop denying it!' teased Lita 'He's just a friend.' said Mina trying to cover it up. 'As much as we all liked to believe that!' said Amy through her laughs It continued all the way until they got to Mina's place. 'See you tomorrow!' they all said before they left. Mina walked into the house feeling so excited about tomorrow that she yelled out to her mum. 'Mum I'm going to Raye's place for dinner tomorrow!' 'O.K.' she yelled back Mina had to disguise it because her mum didn't need to know about this. She went to bed and wrote in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I went to the beach with Raye, Lita, Serena and Amy .I had so much fun. At the start of the day I nearly got hit in the head by a volley ball. It stopped near me so I picked it up and saw him. His beautiful blue eyes, and his shiny blonde hair. His name is Quatre and he asked me if I could go to his place tomorrow for dinner!!!!! How could I say no? He gave me his address, phone number and his email(qrw_sandrock@gundam.com).Anyway, we played volleyball on the beach and met Quatre's other friends. Their names were Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Tomorrow I'll tell you about dinner. Oh, buy the way, you know how I like to write songs? Well Quatre has given me the inspiration to write a song. It's called It was you and so far all I've thought up of was the first verse and the chorus. I'll perform it to Quatre tomorrow after dinner. It goes like this:  
  
When you think of what I've been through; I can see that you've always been there for me. To tell the truth don't know what I'd do; Without you all my dreams would not come true.  
  
You are the one that I have hoped for; Now my life means so much more. Now we can be, together forever(just you and me); Be here for you, you here for me. It was you, who showed me I got a friend in you; I always new that you'd be right here for me. And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue; It was you who's been by my side, It was you.  
  
As she finished writing the song she started drawing little cute pictures of Quatre in her diary before she went to bed.  
  
Once Quatre had gotten home he told his parents that he was having a friend over for dinner. They said it was fine because they were going out for the night anyway. (Lucky they didn't ask who it was!) Quatre went to bed even though he didn't want to, as if he wanted this day to last forever.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Hang around for the next chapter of the story.~*~The Date~*~ 


End file.
